Lonely
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Rogue might have control of her skin, but she still is feared by so many. She feels lonely, and no one can change that….or can they? R/W (I no own X MEN!)


Lonely

Summary: Rogue might have control of her skin, but she still is feared by so many. She feels lonely, and no one can change that….or can they? R/W

_~xXx~_

In a large mansion, this was actually a school, a young 18 year old girl stood in the library, looking over a few books. She picked out a simple book turning it over to look at the back. The girl was Marie D'Ancanto, and she was looking at the back of the book, _Guardians: the Power of Four_. It seemed like a cool book, so she went to check it out. She noticed how kids made sure they weren't anywhere near her and that kinda hurt her.

Marie D'Ancanto was actually a mutant.

She had poisonous skin. She could kill any _normal _person with just a touch. She also could take other mutants powers with her skin.

She didn't like being looked at strangely and she hated the thought of people fearing her. She just wanted to be loved or at least a hug. She sighed and started walking towards the check out when she heard a roaring of a bike. Marie's eyes brighten thinking who could be returning.

The mutant raced from the library, leaving the book behind as she ran towards the door, wondering who just could be there. As she stood there, her chocolate brown eyes brighten when in walked a tall buff looking man came through the door. He had crazy looking hair, and a body women would die to touch. He looked up, his leather jacket sticking to his body along with his shirt. He moved some hair out of his face and his hazel eyes met Marie's. "Logan!" Marie said, and then she was racing forward to hug the other mutant.

Logan Howlett was the only person who wasn't scared of her skin and for that, she was thankful.

His mutation was that he was a feral, along with six long claws that were coated in Adamantium. He let a real smile touch his face when she hugged him tightly. "Hey Marie," Logan said.

He was also the only person to know her real name.

She was just so glad to have Logan there for her, and she buried her face into his chest, into his scent. She missed this, she missed _him_. "Ya came back."

"'Course I did," Logan said pulling the girl closer before he let her go. "I told you I would."

Marie smiled up at him, and he pushed her white locks which were framing her face behind her ear. She went to take off the tags which Logan gave her but he shook his head. He liked where they were.

"They look better on you, kid." Logan said simply.

She smiled at that. She let them sit back around her neck, and Logan knew it was a mark by the Wolverine. It was a promise that one day he'd take what was his. She smiled. "Thank you Logan."

"No problem, Kid." Logan replied.

She pulled back, grinning widely at him and Logan then noticed just what she was wearing; no gloves. He didn't say anything about it, and he didn't think much about it. She might have been reading and sipping hot chocolate, the kid loved doing that without her gloves.

He looked over at her and then her smile grew.

"I gotta show ya something Logan!" Marie said, and then she was pulling him towards a more secret place. He knew that nothing could be nicer than seeing Marie smile.

They wondered into her room which no one shared with, and he plopped down onto her bed. He wondered what she wanted to show him. Marie closed the door before she fumbled with her fingers for a moment. "Marie?" Logan hoped she was okay.

"I wanted to show ya something…" Marie started slowly, "But it aren' something that ya can freak out 'bout…okay?"

"Just tell me kid, it's causin' me pain not knowin'!" he laughed.

She looked at him and their eyes locked, "I can control my skin now!" She touched Logan's hand, and his eyes widen. "I can touch again Logan!"

He grinned at her, "I'm proud of ya kid."

He always called her kid. She just smiled and then Logan let her trace his hand with her finger, not that he really minded. She ended up tracing his face too; something not many would have the guts to do. When she finally noticed just what she was doing, she was about to pull away but Logan stopped her. He had always liked Marie.

Logan went forward, bringing their lips together.

Marie's wildest dreams were coming true. Logan was kissing her.

When they pulled apart, Marie stared into his eyes and the other way around. He didn't know what to say but the Wolverine in his head roared happily. Marie touched her lips with her hand, and Logan just smirked now. He somehow always made her blush; he could see it forming on her creamy colored cheeks.

"Logan…." Marie whispered breathless.

"Marie," Logan kinda growled at her but it was for a good reason. He pulled her closer to his body and she really didn't mind.

The two didn't notice anything other than them till…. "Ohh Roguey~!" it was Jubilee.

They pulled away from each other just in time for Jubes to rush into the room. She noticed the two, and noticed Marie's colored face. "J-Jubes…" she said surprised.

"Roguey," Jubes said eyeing her best friend as in saying, _'you got to tell me later'_. "Ya don't remember what today is? We're goin' shoppin'!"

Logan got up; looking at Marie longingly and she knew that she liked the way he looked at her. "Talk to you later, darlin'."

Only Marie seemed to pick up the way he changed her name from _'kid' _to _'darlin''_.

"Okay, see ya later Logan," Marie said still blushing, watching Logan leave the room.

Once Logan was gone, Jubilee turned to her best friend. "Tell me everything!"

"W-what do you wanna know?" Marie asked, blushing darker now.

Jubilee narrowed her eyes, "What were you two doing here all by yourselves?"

"I was tellin' him 'bout my powers and everything. I mean, he'd wanna know…" Marie half lied.

She nodded, but clearly didn't fully believe it. "If you're sure…."

"I _am _sure," Marie said. "Now, let's head out!"

Jubes couldn't fight with that, and then both girls left the school for the mall.

~xXx~

Marie wasn't sad anymore now that Logan had kissed her, she was okay with others being scared of her but Logan made sure everyone knew that she wasn't scary and soon, after four months, the two started to date. That dating turned into something more, and when Marie turned 21, Logan asked her to marry him. Everything was just perfect.

She was happy that she could control her skin now; because now she had Logan. Who else did she ever need?

**The End**

**Review please!**


End file.
